


This Disease

by IonFusion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Created for Iruka's Birthday, F/M, Female Umino Iruka, Hanahaki Disease, Iruka Whump, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quote fic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonFusion/pseuds/IonFusion
Summary: Iruka loves ramen, but even pretty petals on her lips will take away the flavor.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu & Kamizuki Izumo & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Shiranui Genma & Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note about reading this: I generally draw in a zigzag starting from the upper left corner (i.e. left-right, slanty right-left, left-right, etc.). If you get a confused, I tried to make it so you could figure out direction by context if nothing else. 
> 
> Just before posting I previewed it an realized that the resolution setting I usually work in isn't quite good enough, lol. The result: the images will be blurred on laptops and pcs. If you want to view this best then I'd suggest a smaller screen. I'll fix newer pages so that there won't be this problem :)


	2. Concerned Friends are Concerned pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's closest friends are beginning to catch on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I planned out something that was at least three pages longer, but it didn't flow right so I had to shorten it 😢
> 
> On a happier note, the next chapter - which I'm still working on - is going to be more like five pages long. Starting from here on out, I will also be titling my chapters because it amuses me, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I couldn't fix the resolution problem without changing the settings that I've just gotten to where I like, so everything's still blurry. I also looked into continuous scrolling? But I'm brand-new to this so I don't know a lot. If you guys know the best way to set up continuous scrolling on Clip Studio, please let me know :) I'm thinking that the resolution will be better and the story a bit more coherent if I can set up in that format.
> 
> The next chappie will be a little while in coming, guys, so I apologize. I still have at least three pages of it to start let alone finish, plus I'm trying to finish my entry for the KakaIru Mini Bang (check out the KakaIru Mini Bang 2020 collection here on ao3 for some of the entries or the same tag on Tumblr). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> I had So. Many. Ideas. Running through my brain, and then I realized that I wished there were more fics where Iruka was the one with Hanahaki, not Kakashi. And I like fem!Iruka, so here we are. Also, I was inspired by dahtwitchi here on AO3 (you can find them on the Umino Hours discord server, too - where I also am!). They have such amazingly detailed fics in the form of comics, so I thought I'd give it a try. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm planning multiple chapters for this. I already have several more pages sketched out and ready to work on some more - but it does take me several hours to get everything just how I want it, so updates will be irregular. 
> 
> This is just in time for Iruka's birthday! Happy birthday to a wonderful, wonderful man! If not for you, my brain would have shriveled up from lack of inspiration :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review telling me what you think, good or bad, about this fic. I'm looking for constructive criticism here to help me improve, so please help out! 
> 
> See you later, alligators! (or crocodiles; we don't discriminate here, lol)


End file.
